Coworkers
by BRSki
Summary: Red-X/OC What has Leon gotten himself into by hiring his new assistant? And what exactly is he hiding? This yaoi, do not read if you do not like maleXmale couples. To be decided if i will add any lemon, if i do i will let you know.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Thought I would point out a few things:

-**First, I do not own teen titans, just the alias name and appearance I made up for red-x, my OC**, **and the weird plot as it unravels from my head**.

-I am also aware no teen titans have yet to come into play, in due time, seeing as this is my _first _attempt _ever_ at fan fictions, thought I would build background.

- I also have no beta reader, so pardon for any errors, format issues, or things not meshing nicely as they should. Any reviews and critiques are welcome, and extremely unexpected by me.

* * *

The overcast sky reflected the mood of the corporate sponsor as he attempted to finish his paper work. Frost rimmed the edges of Jump City scenery through the picture window behind him. At first glance no one would guess that the CEO was relaxing. The tall, lean, figure in a black turtleneck and khaki slacks was stiff. He leaned back in his leather chair, hands folded in front of him. The decision to avoid the coworker Christmas after party had paid off. He found the flirtations of various secretaries, and rank odor of vodka- spiced eggnog disgusting. All he needed was the serene silence of his office to celebrate the holiday.

The image was instantly shattered when a redhead came stumbling through the door.

"Heeey, bosh! Wha' not ur 'oining te party?"

Once again, Leon Burshk found himself at odds with his so-called "assistant".

The 5'7 twenty- year-old male was known around the company for his lack of punctuality, bipolar mood swings, and questionable conduct towards the staff. Many coworkers marveled at the fact that Roy Cadvan still had the job. Even more so how their boss, Leon-the-Loathsome, tolerated him. With Leon's track record of breaking the will of his previous helpers, they would have never predicted Roy to last the past two months since he started his new position. All of this was on his mind while Leon asked himself again: _Why is Roy still here?_

While Leon had been lost in his puzzle, the enigma himself seemed to have lost patience waiting for an answer.

"Ay! I'm talin' to you!"

Leon snapped out of his reverie to see Roy flailing his arms, which would have been more effective if the man had not lost the only support of the doorframe, causing him to loose balance and collapse onto the floor.

Leon stared, still trying to come up with his answer. He had a good view of Roy's ridiculous Christmas outfit. The red and green striped long sleeve shirt would have been fine. If only Roy hadn't decided to add a black sweater vest, full of complimentary reindeer embroidered with bells.

Yes, _bells_.

It had been the clanging sound he had heard before as Roy had pranced the halls. Leon had thought the whole holiday spirit had been getting to him…right.

He calmly got out of his chair, and stretched, hearing his shoulders pop.

Roy continued studying the swirly patterns on the ceiling with adamant fascination, giggling to himself as he saw Puff the Magic Dragon flying across the clouds.

Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling the coming migraine. Unfortunately for him, looks like he would need to take care of the drunken fool himself.

He quickly got his coat out of his closet, and wound a red scarf around his neck. He cautiously walked over to the inebriated man, mindful of his mood swings.

Roy found his dragon blocked off by a sea of silver and gold...so shiny. He started cackling again, trying to grasp the elusive strands.

Leon decided enough was enough and hauled the man to his feet.

"Common you lummox, get up!"

Roy was startled, and felt the gravity force rock his innards. He suddenly felt nauseous and clutched his stomach.

"Ugh….bosh, I don't fee-"

Whatever else Roy had planned on saying was cut off from the wave of vomit splattering the wooden floor.

Leon wasn't sure whether he should feel pissed or not. He just knew for some reason he had been getting more than he was asking for when he hired Roy, health hazards not included.

Leon sighed, and calmly soothed Roy's trembling form, rubbing his back in small circles awkwardly.

Deep brown eyes full of fear and misery clashed with gray ones.

"I'm so sorry! Pleash don' fire meh!" Roy felt himself panicking.

"It's fine. I'll have it cleaned up." The gruff reply made Roy more nervous.

"Let's get you home, shall we?"

Leon felt himself go soft for a moment as he watched the redhead look at him confused. "I've had worse experiences." The simple statement seemed to satisfy Roy as he slowly rose from the floor.

As the two men exited the building, Roy couldn't help wonder at the sudden compassion of his boss. He stared at the blond man trying to figure him out. His focus otherwise occupied, he failed to notice the bench his shin made contact with.

"Fuck!" Roy grimaced in pain, rubbing the wounded appendage.

"I suggest you look where you are going."

"Sh-shut up!" Roy felt heat rise on his face. He wasn't sure whether it was from ordering his boss around, or the disconcerting smirk plastered on Leon's face.

Either way, he was going to have a difficult day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Once again I do not own anything associated with Teen Titans, just my OC. I also make no money whatsoever in this venture. Just the self-satisfaction of actually writing something.**

* * *

Roy stared intently at the wooden floor beneath him. Was it pine? Oak? Either way he would never been able to tell that it had been tarnished only a week before.

_Retching. Acidic taste in his mouth. A warmth on his back, small circles._

He refocused his attention to his converse, with a shiny belt across them instead of shoe- laces. He always loved making new adjustments to his clothes. He watched as the ceiling light of the office refracted off the glittery metal of the buckle.

"Roy!"

He nearly suffered whiplash from the harsh address.

"Did you listen to anything I just said?"

The imposing figure of his boss stood up behind his desk, hands spread across the desk in agitation. Leon wore a charcoal suit today, accompanied by a white dress shirt and pink tie. The suit framed his broad shoulders perfectly, even as they hunched over, containing his last shred of patience.

Roy stared into the wrathful face of Leon, trying to drudge an answer to the question. He tried sorting out the "background noise" that had been playing during his musings of the floor. It was hard to do with the man haunting his dreams standing in front of him.

"I am not really sure if the clients would approve of the change of scenery. They might get spooked." Roy rubbed his head sheepishly, hoping he had remembered the vague reference of the lobby room correctly.

Leon felt incredulous, and slowly sat down in his chair.

"How do you do that?"

The bluntness of the question threw Roy off guard.

"What do you mean, sir?" Roy felt uneasy about Leon's directness. Usually the boss preferred to play mind games, or become the "stone hedge" of the office.

"You stand there, thinking who knows what, and yet you were completely aware of what I asked you before." Leon tried to digest this information, but still couldn't wrap his head around it.

Roy soon found his footing again and replied as if unaffected by Leon's opinion.

"Who _knows_ what else I could surprise you with?" He felt his face split into a cheshire grin, and he sauntered out the office, leaving a perplexed blond behind him.

As much fun as I was having, I have _real _work to do. With that thought Roy left early for his task.

* * *

When he got back to his apartment complex, Leon collapsed on the couch. He looked over at his digital clock on his end table.

_3:19 am, huh? Seems like I over worked myself again._

It might have been easier if a certain redhead hadn't been in his thoughts lately. The few times he had seen Roy at all consisted of the employee bumbling around nervously, and being quiet.

Sure Leon preferred the silence for a time, but when it lasted two days straight, he found Roy's lack of communication unsettling.

Yet the stunt Roy pulled earlier still had him guessing. Either Roy was really lucky, or he had acquired a method of multitasking to the extreme. Leon could only wonder at what Roy does in order to hone his "skill".

Then again there was still that leering suggestion turning over in his mind. Contrary to popular belief, he knew when he was getting hit on. He usually overlooked such stunts, and attempted to be icily civil. It had been a long time since he felt the need to act upon such suggestions.

He never really gave much thought to his gender preference, or relationships in general.

Sure there was a prom date for high school, but that was set up by his parents. It was a bad sign if the varsity football player did not attend the prom. He even remembered the girl, Claire, and the way she used him as eye candy throughout the entire event, not even caring if he was interested in her shitzu's hobbies or not.

His dissatisfaction with the date was probably the first step towards him considering the other side of the playing field.

He had his ups and downs with both genders. It was the personality that drew him in, not the anatomy.

No, Leon always focused on his work. He found that keeping himself busy could occupy his time, keep him from falling into vices like his parents had.

He felt his mood darken as his thoughts turned down that slippery slope.

He shook his head and decided to go to bed. Luckily it was Saturday tomorrow and he could afford to sleep in.

* * *

As Leon's head was hitting the pillow, the Titan Tower had received an alert from a robbery on South St. The Kradvoir jewelry store was being robbed by none other then Red-X, and the Titans were in pursuit.

"Stop right there!" Robin demanded his archrival to halt. He came in swinging with his Bo staff. Red-X simply deflected the blow, and aimed his plasma X at Robin. Once again the teen found himself overpowered and wrapped up like a piece of sashimi.

"Argh! You won't get away with this!" Robin squirmed on the ground.

"As highly amusing this is to see you wrapped up and helpless _again_", Robin tried to spit on his shoes, earning him a quick kick in the stomach, "I find your lack of creativity astounding, Bird Boy. Tell me, when do you actually plan on taking me down?"

Before Red-X could go any further with his taunting, he found himself interrupted by a green blast of energy whizzing by his ear.

"Well, well. Looks like that's my cue to exit." Red-X quickly swiped up his loot from the ground, and pressed the teleportation device on his belt.

"Friend Robin! Do you acquire assistance?" Starfire quickly freed Robin from his constraints.

"Thanks, Star." Robin stared at the space where Red-X had just been standing in.

Raven floated down to the ground. Beast Boy and Cyborg followed behind her.

"What's wrong Robin?"

"It was X. He usually sticks around more to taunt. He doesn't just go as help arrives. That makes it more fun for him."

"Dude! Why are you complaining? The fact that he let you off easy should make you happy." Beast boy received a glare from Starfire and Raven, while Cyborg smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" He gently rubbed the bump on his head.

Robin paid no attention to the bickering.

"Robin?"

He glanced at Starfire's confusion.

"I don't know. It appears he was distracted by something, but what?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I do not own Red-X, or make any money. Only OCs are mine. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Red-X was lounging on the sofa, sorting out his items from the heist. The blue screen of the television illuminated his mask.

One item in particular stole his attention from the rest. It was a ruby ring, with silver X's crisscrossing around the band.

"Might just keep this baby for myself" he mused.

He pocketed the ring, and placed the rest in a safe box under his bed for later.

When a buyer decided to bid the right price, he would send it to them. No one knew how he shipped his items, and he preferred to keep it that way.

No need for anyone to track him down.

The news suddenly caught his attention.

"Raynoa Sheilese reporting live from the Kradvoir Jewelry, where the infamous Red- X struck again."

_Well gee, I am flattered really_. He grinned to himself as he kept watching.

"Reports from authorities say that he stole the most valuable items from the store. No one can guess as to how the professional thief was able to break through the high tech security system."

_Please, it's really not that difficult…though for some reason this was a bit easier then I thought it would be._ He had been reflecting on the layout of the building before the annoying Bird Boy in all his gaudy glory came swooping in with his friends.

He went to his room and shed his uniform, taking a quick shower. Afterwards he decided to hit the hay.

* * *

Roy woke up to the sound of his house phone ringing obnoxiously throughout the room. "Ugh. Five more minutes!" Roy retaliated against the noise, taking shelter under his blue comforter.

Just when he thought he had won the battle, the accursed object started its hateful screech once again.

"Persistent bastard", Roy muttered, as he shook off the covers and snatched the phone.

"What?", he barked.

"Listen closely to me Roy. I do _not_ need your shit right now."

The cold tone on the other line froze Roy's anger, along with hell itself. Roy felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I'm sorry, sir. What is the problem?"

"I need you to come in as soon as possible. I will explain everything when you get here."

"Yes sir, right awa-"

The tone was his only response as Leon had hung up.

Roy stared at the phone. He had no idea what he was in for, but it could not bode well.

Neither did his reaction to his employer's authoritative voice.

The last thing he needed was a stiffy going into the chaotic mess his work place seemed to become overnight.

* * *

As Roy entered the parking lot he felt his heart plummet into his feet. He nearly ran over reporters as he tried to navigate to his parking spot. As soon as he stepped out of the car he felt the swarm head in his direction.

He cursed his luck, but was grateful for the cross country he participated in high school.

He dodged and weaved through the mass of suits and camcorders, and made it to the entrance building.

Duhla, the intern from Romania was guarding the door. Even the press knew not to get too close.

Damn, I hope she didn't figure out it was me who spiked her eggnog recipe at the holiday party.

Roy got his answer as he watched Duhla attempt to burn him to a crisp using only the power of her hate. He approached her warily.

"Hi Duhla." She remained impassive.

"You know me, Roy. Leon's assistant." Roy felt the press start to close in on him tighter.

"For Pete's sake, Duhla! You know I work here!" She must have found his desperation amusing, and before he could blink Roy found himself tumbling through the lobby, propelled by Duhla's biceps.

Everyone in the lobby stared at Roy.

Shrugging off his embarrassment of being thrown in as if he was a sack of garbage, he quickly noticed everyone at work was on edge.

He made his way to Leon's office, pretending that his imagination created the pitiful looks thrown towards his direction.

He did not even bother to knock the door; he figured it would be best to charge into disaster head on.

* * *

"Trust me Mrs. Tranay, our security system was not the issue…Yes I understand that, but…"

Leon felt his barrier of control start to break, but on the outside his voice was steady. The madwoman continued to screech on the other end of the phone.

Something inside him snapped.

"It was _your_ incompetent guards assigned to the task! I created a clear and precise layout to ensure the safety of your artifacts."

Leon glanced up as the door opened swiftly, as Roy charged into the room. He motioned for Roy to sit across from him.

"It is not _my_ fault a damn fool in tights knew how to get around it!" With nothing else to be said he slammed down the phone.

He took a proper look at Roy. His assistant seemed on edge…maybe Duhla got to him. "Thank you for coming Roy."

"No problem, sir. What is all this about?"

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It appears that Red-X decided to rob one of our most influential client companies."

Roy flinched.

Leon failed to notice the action, and grit his teeth in frustration. "As much as I would like to smack the old hag in the face for not equipping the correct number of staff, part of the blame lies in my layout for the building. If I had improved it a little more then maybe none of the jewels would have been stolen from Kradvoir Jewelry."

Leon felt a heavy weight press down on him.

"You're being to hard on yourself."

"What do you mean Roy?"

"Well", he started "it's not as if you planned on Red-X to infiltrate one of your security clients. He has expertise on gaining access into _any_ building, let alone a store in his hometown."

His assistant hesitated, "I think your pride is hurting more then anything else."

Leon felt an odd twinge in his chest, but realized everything Roy just said was true.

He invested a lot of pride in his company's efforts to create the most up to date security systems to keep homes and businesses safe.

The redhead must've found the silence nerve racking.

"I'm sorry, sir. That was really uncalled for." Roy rose from his seat, his thin fingers playing with his cuffs.

"Just pretend I did not say anything at all, okay?"

It was the fake smile on Roy's face that caught his attention the most.

Leon rose from his and walked to the other side of his desk.

"Roy, sit back down."

Roy turned around from his escape route, noticing the door way was _so_ close. He figured he could make it.

Leon wasn't about to let that happen.

Roy just gained a head start and barely brushed the doorknob when he suddenly felt himself pinned against the wall.

Leon decided he didn't mind this position one bit. Though admittedly he was starting have another problem when he felt Roy squirming around to get out of his grasp.

He increased the pressure on the man's hands, not too hard, just enough to keep him still.

"Get off you big brute! That hurts!"

He felt like having some fun. He leaned in and whispered against Roy's ear.

"Would you rather have me turn you around?"

Leon found himself surprised when he noticed he didn't need to fake the huskiness in his voice too much.

Looks like Roy was having a bigger effect on him then he thought.

The flush on Roy's neck and the cracked reply was amusing.

"N-no. I'm just fine."

"What's wrong? Am I causing you discomfort?"

Leon was just teasing, but he didn't want to hurt his special employee.

He heard a muttered reply from Roy, sounding suspiciously like more than you know.

Leon backed off and gave Roy some room.

"I want you to meet me in here Tuesday, so I can discuss improvement plans with you."

Leon felt his own face heat slightly when Roy just stared at him.

"Is there something wrong with that?" He didn't mean to snap at him, he was a bit self-conscious at the moment.

"Sure I can….but why me?"

Leon sat back down in his chair. "In the two and a half months you have worked here, you have caused me more than a fair share of problems."

Roy blanched at the appraisal.

Leon softened his expression and chuckled slightly. He was starting to make progress in breaking the man's barrier.

"Even with those occurrences, you have been a valuable asset to me. You set up my meetings, deter fraudulent investors, and manage accounts with efficiency."

At this point Roy had changed from pouting, to rubbing his arms, looking bashful. Leon figured he was not used to such sincere compliments.

"Basically, I trust you." He made eye contact with Roy. For a moment he thought he saw a sudden emotion, then it disappeared into blankness once again.

Roy bowed his head to him.

"Thank you, Leon." He cleared his throat, and quickly exited the room.

Leon stared after him, curious if he had said too much.

It was not long until his phone rang. He glared at it, hoping it would combust.

Sadly not everything worked out how he wanted it to.

If he truly had his way, Roy would still be in his office, chatting away about the latest gossip of fellow coworkers or clients.

He continued his work through out the rest of the day, craving Chinese as he always did when he was stressed.

Still, when he looked back on his discussion with Roy later, savoring the sesame chicken he picked up on the way home, he realized his emotions associated with his employee had turned into a strong friendship.

Maybe something even more.

He was still undecided if his physical reactions around Roy were from the man specifically, or just another testament to the fact he had not been laid for quite sometime.

What troubled him most was the emotion that had briefly passed Roy's eyes when he told him he trusted him.

He remembered seeing it in his father's face when he walked in on the old man cheating on his mother.

It had been guilt.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I do not own Teen Titan characters, just my OCs.**

* * *

"It has been three months since the robbery of Kradvoir Jewelry, and with no leads as to whom Red-X is, or his current location, the investigation has been called off. Luckily for Burshk Enterprises, one of the most highly recommended security companies, they were able to stay in business even after the alleged thief was able to crack their system. The CEO of the company, Leon Burshk, failed to make any comments or threats towards the thief's actions. "

Robin hurled the remote at the Titans Tower plasma screen.

"God! I'm never going to catch him."

He quickly got up and paced through the wide living room.

"Dude! Not the TV!" Beast Boy scrambled off the couch and started cooing to it, asking if it was okay.

"Uh, Robin?" Cyborg approached his friend/leader. The teen resembled a caged lion, slowly shredding the floor with his restlessness.

"I thought you were over this whole Red-X thing."

Robin paused, then he quickly resumed his trance, adding arm gestures to the mix as he explained.

"I know that Cyborg, but I feel it's my duty to stop him. All this mess is my fault since I created that suit anyway."

He finally sat back down on the couch.

"If I can stop Red-X, then I can put this whole disaster to rest."

Raven and Starfire entered the room, sensing the tension.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire cheerily floated to his side.

"How about I make you some famous Klorpigcos nectar? It will surely lift the stone from your back!"

Before Robin could protest her offer, Starfire was already raiding the fridge, pulling out year old asparagus, eels, and some fermented shark meat.

Raven tilted her head at the alien's actions. "So that's why the fridge smelled of death."

She turned back toward Robin.

"Anyway, if you are dead set on finding Red-X, why don't you just go down to the Burshk company and ask around for some leads. Since they have finally closed the investigation, they cannot do anything about us interfering. Maybe you can find something the police missed."

Robin's eye's widened, or it least his mask made it look like that.

He jumped up, and ran towards his room, shouting his appreciation to Raven over his shoulder.

Cyborg face palmed his face and groaned.

"Aww, man. Raven, why did you have to do that? He might have given up if we just gave him more time!"

"………."

"……..Yea you're right." Cyborg sighed.

"Wait friends! The Klorpigcos is ready! It will surly lighten your moods!"

Starfire's bowl full of a green concoction smelled rank. The fumes even formed a skull and cross bones, silently warning her friends to run away.

Raven quickly sunk through the floor using her shadow, while Cyborg bolted through the door.

That left Beast Boy watching his game show, blissfully unaware of the fate his intestines were about to go through.

* * *

Roy was at home, curled up in the fetal position on his bed. Even his favorite songs blaring through his I-pod radio failed to help him out of the slump.

Who knew there would be a time in his life where even Cher's mystic echoes would let him down?

He had been avoiding his boss for the past month.

Leon's words revolved around in his head, over and over again.

_I trust you_.

He shut his eyes tight as if blocking pain.

Roy had been a wreck since Leon confided in him, and the guilt was crushing.

Sure, he knew donning his alternate identity would bring unforeseen consequences, like cheating honest workers out of a raise, or maybe a few instances of police chaos. Heck, maybe jail, but he could get out of that.

He loved every minute of crushing Robin and his do-gooder friends-and shiny things.

He just adored shiny things…what did it matter if they were legal or not?

Besides it's not like he killed or maimed people, just injure them slightly for getting in his way.

All of this did not matter now.

He groaned and tried to dig himself deeper into the mattress, attempting to create a small cave of denial.

Now he had a friend.

Someone he started to care for; and damn, he had to be careful not to fall in love.

He had to learn to ignore the fluttery feelings in his stomach around Leon.

All the hopes of lingering touches, the man's intoxicating scent that reminded him of rosemary, the way those gray eyes could shine like silver…..

He was fucked.

Metaphorically of course, but he wouldn't mind changing that into reality….

_Shit! Get yourself together! _Roy shook his head and tried to focus.

He figured the best thing he could do was come clean with Leon and hoped the man didn't hate him afterwards, or turn him in.

If Leon decided to go that route, he would have to leave Jump City for a while.

Who knows maybe the change in scenery of Steel City would be able to mend his broken spirit.

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Leon was filing some papers when he heard the door open.

Roy was standing in front of him, panting as if out of breath. His face was flushed, and he seemed about to burst at the seams.

"You should sit down."

His friend silently agreed, and sighed.

Leon rose, and handed him a bottle of water he had under his desk.

Roy thanked him with a wordless nod, and chugged the water greedily.

Leon leaned back on his desk, entranced as he watched a drop of sweat drip along the incline of his neck.

He never got around to finding a solution with his attraction to Roy. He found out quickly it was the man that he craved.

Not just his body, which really was a plus from what the fitted red t-shirt the man was wearing stated, but he found himself wanting to engage in Roy's ridiculous banter.

If he did that, Roy was more likely to smile.

He knew what the warmth he felt gazing at him meant, but he would never place Roy in that position.

A work place relationship would just cause problems for both of them.

Even on the rare occasions he tried to get closer to Roy, just to learn more about him, the man stubbornly refused.

He shied away from him as if he were a disease.

Leon rubbed his temples, to try and calm down his irritation at the thought.

No, he would just help out from afar, hoping one day he could say what he wanted, or just transfer to one of his other company locations.

That option seemed to be sounding a bit nicer everyday.

He had not even talked to Roy for a month, making the plague reference seem more realistic, as Roy found every kind of excuse in the book not to talk to him.

Which brought him to the present, observing Roy fidget in his seat. He would start out easy.

"So how have you been?"

Roy looked up from his hands. "Alright."

Leon flinched inwardly; he had never heard such an emotionless tone from Roy.

"Really?"

Silence was his reply.

He closed the gap from his desk to Roy's chair, and leaned down into Roy's space.

"Roy, look at me."

He waited as Roy tilted his head upwards.

"Is this still about the trust issue?"

Leon knew he was pushing it, but he could care less. It's not as if he had anything to lose.

Their faces were inches apart.

Leon felt himself drawn in to Roy's brown eyes-they were able to put a puppy to shame.

Something was lurking in the brown depths, and Leon tried not to get his hopes up at what it resembled.

He swallowed and started to back away, so he could keep his own emotions in check.

He blinked, suddenly aware he was on the ground, with Roy on top of him.

He breathed in and out to calm himself, but caught short when he saw a strange glint in Roy's eyes above him.

"Roy? What ar-"

Roy had closed the gap and melded their lips together.

Leon felt warmth spread from their lips, and it buzzed all the way down his spine.

He cupped Roy's face with his hand, savoring the moment. It was not perfect, he knew things never were, but it felt right.

How could it not? It was Roy.

He moved his mouth gently, encouraging Roy to continue by nibbling on the full bottom lip.

As quickly as it began, it ended. Roy had shot up as if electrocuted.

He was flustered and blushing like crazy, and had a hard time looking anywhere but the floor.

Leon regrouped just as fast and climbed up from the floor.

There was no way in hell he was letting Roy go this time, not after that stunt.

They subconsciously started a standoff, waiting for the other to do something first.

Leon slowly motioned to the chair that had been knocked down when Roy had tackled him.

Roy picked it up, and slowly sat down as Leon headed to his own chair behind his desk.

Leon crossed his arms and waited.

"I'm sorry."

Well damn, that's not what he wanted to hear.

He frowned and narrowed his gaze at Roy, asking him to explain.

"I just made things worse." Roy clenched his jaw. There was anger in his eyes, toward whom Leon wasn't sure.

"What do you mean?" He silently congratulated himself for keeping his voice steady, thinking the pang of worry in his chest would have made him sound desperate.

Roy inhaled and exhaled deeply, as if conjuring up will power.

Leon was thrown off by his serious expression.

"There's something I have to tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Do not own Teen Titans, just OCs and plot.**

**Surprising myself by writng 5 chapters, i know they are not too long, but i can only hope people will be willing to wait.**

* * *

Cyborg whistled in appreciation as Robin dismounted his bike next to a classy 2006 Jaguar XK. The silver sheen oozed corporate power, along with the burgundy leather seats.

"Cyborg, focus, we are here to get some leads." Robin put the hood up of his dark green sweater. The tight dark jeans and white converse made him appear normal.

The ring Cyborg was wearing, which hid his metal appendages and face under the illusion of normal skin, enabled the teen to not need any elusive garbs as Robin had to.

"Easy, man. Just admiring a good piece of machinery." He placed his hands in his pockets and looked at the Burshk building in front of them.

"Are you sure you want to go in there unannounced? I hear this Leon guy isn't too friendly. With us unable to reveal our identities, he could give us some trouble."

"It'll be fine." Robin patted his belt buckle, a red Titan communicator.

"All I have to do is press this and Raven and Starfire will be able to back us up."

"Where did you position them?"

"There's a mall a couple of blocks from here, they should be fine."

Cyborg chuckled, imagining the torment Raven must be going through right now.

"Anyway, we should head in."

He nodded and followed Robin into the building.

* * *

The office was silent and tense, as Leon stared at the previous spot Roy had occupied.

Their conversation had not been finished when his secretary interrupted them, saying some people were here to ask him questions about his clients.

He was too late in telling her off, as Roy had sprung out of the room leaving his true intentions unanswered.

Leon needed those answers, and he had his own to give in return.

He cursed, pacing back and forth.

He would be lucky if he could track Roy down, remembering how fast his friend ran off.

Hoping that Roy did not jump to any conclusions and do something drastic, he prepared himself for the interview.

He had just smashed his fist into the wall when he heard the door start to open.

_There's no point in being civil, they cost me my chance_.

Who ever requested a meeting with him was in for it.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg quickly dodged a frantic employee as the man rushed past them.

The secretary had been less fortunate since the red head had plowed into her. He never stopped to apologize properly, just shouted over his shoulder.

"Oh the nerve of that one! Mr. Burshk should put Roy in his place one day."

She continued to grumble as they approached a large doorway.

Robin and Cyborg shared glances, realizing this was where the employee, Roy, must have ran away from.

She had just turned the doorknob when Robin heard a loud impact.

The woman gasped, yanked the door open, and entered the room.

"Mr. Burshk, sir, are you okay?"

"Lacey" the voice dripping with venom caused the secretary to halt with Robin and Cyborg behind her; all of them felt nervous.

The CEO of Burshk enterprises was gazing out a picture window, his back towards them.

"Pack your things and leave at once. I have no further need of your lackadaisical services. A drugged monkey could have dissuaded meetings, and done your job better. You just add to the pile of shit I have to deal with."

The woman paled, and ran out of the room.

Robin subconsciously patted his belt, and glanced at Cyborg. His friend looked a little spooked as well.

They both knew the blond man before them was rumored to be callous at certain times, but the real thing before them seemed down right lethal.

Of course Leon Burshk was dealing with a lot of pressure from the Red-X fiasco, and then there was that man Roy, who might have caused him some trouble too.

Robin decided he would tread lightly, and nodded to Cyborg. The executive turned around and finally acknowledged them.

Both of the Titans felt odd as they came face to face with cold gray eyes, devoid of anything but hostility. Leon crossed his arms and spoke quietly.

"Tell me what I can do to get you out of here quickly."

Robin swallowed and decided it would be best to not play games with him. He lowered his hood, revealing his trade-mark mask.

It appeared he miscalculated the man's reaction. Robin thought if he showed he was a Titan the man would relax slightly, but Leon tensed even more, and narrowed his eyes at them.

The blond closed his eyes and started to mutter to himself as he sat back down in his chair.

Robin and Cyborg stayed standing should things get ugly. The hole in the wall next to the window had not escaped their attention.

Leon must have noticed their gaze and waved his red-knuckled hand toward the hole. "I find it relieves stress." He folded his hands in front of him.

"So what can I do for the Teen Titans? As much as you do for this city I find your company unappealing."

_That_ was a jab in Robin's ribs. He kept his cool and spoke up.

"We want to know about any leads you might have on Red-X."

The man was silent, and Robin thought he felt the room grow colder.

"I'm afraid what I told the police is all I have to say on the matter." Leon cracked his knuckles and tilted his head in thought.

"I would think you could get the case file from the authorities. Or did that not occur to you?"

The condescending tone from Leon itched their nerves. The blond looked up at them, waiting for a response.

Robin sighed, and clenched his fists lightly. He needed patience to win this battle.

"I would have, Mr. Burshk, but I was told that I would need your permission to reopen the case, seeing as your lawyer made excellent defenses should you be facing future lawsuits."

The man had a wry grin on his face. "Ah yes, I forgot about that." Robin could hear the mirthless laugh behind that statement.

"Why should I re-open the case? Leaving the would-be law suits from Kradvoir Jewelry aside."

Robin wanted to punch the man in the face. He was getting nowhere on Red-X, and this was probably his best chance to get back on the right track.

"You are willing to let a criminal roam free?", he asked.

Leon's gaze bored into his. "Why do you think Red-X is such a threat? He is simply a thief. From what I have heard he does not kill, just steals some valuable things for his own gain."

Robin gritted his teeth.

"Or is this all about the fact that the thief's existence is _your _fault?"

Robin was about to take the bait when Cyborg interrupted.

"You mean you do not harbor any ill will to him, even though he brought your company trouble." He found that odd.

Leon sneered and said "It will take a lot more then a thief to bring down my company. I have a lot of business through out the world, not just in Japan."

Robin felt a vein pop out on his forehead. The bastard was mocking them!

Cyborg noticed things might be getting out of hand. He had to act fast.

"Well sir, you know how to reach us if you change your mind. Thank you for your time."

Robin looked as if to protest, but Leon quickly cut him off.

"No, I should thank you for not wasting _my _time. My staff could use your level of sensibility."

Robin had to get one last punch in; he refused to go easily.

"I noticed that from one of your other employees besides Lacey. What was his name, Cyborg?"

Cyborg seemed reluctant to push Leon's buttons, but Robin must have had some reason for this, so he turned towards Leon.

"His name was Roy, sir." Cyborg regretted going along with Robin as soon as he saw Leon's eyes blaze with anger. The man rose from his desk. His voice pierced the room.

"Stay _away_ from my employees."

From the CEO's aurora he looked ready to kill. If only they could use their powers. Unfortunately they would get a lot of trouble racing out of the building. The only person who knew their identities was Leon.

Cyborg started backing out of the room, attempting to placate the man in front of them.

"No problem! Once again, thank you for your time." Cyborg sweat dropped, hoping he looked as sheepish as he could. It might throw Leon off.

It must have worked for Leon simply glared, and resumed his previous position of staring out the window.

He quickly hauled his furious leader out of the room and they exited the building.

* * *

When they were safely back in Titans Tower, Cyborg turned to him.

"What the hell was that man? Leon looked like he wanted to eat us!"

"That's the point Cy! Did you see the look on his face when we mentioned Roy? He has to be the key to getting to learn more about Leon!"

Robin's crowing had caught the others' attention.

Beast Boy was confused.

"Wait, I thought we were aiming for Red-X?"

Starfire and Raven nodded in agreement. Cyborg was leaning on the couch, wondering what Robin had in mind.

"Don't you see? Most CEOs of any company have some dirty secrets. If we get close to Leon's employees then we can gain black mail on Leon."

"But, Friend Robin, isn't that dirty? We do good for the citizens, not bad yes?"

Starfire was growing worried about him since he had been keeping himself cooped up trying to get the police case on the so called "burglary". She had hoped once the meeting was over he would give up on Red-X all together.

"I agree with Star, Robin. I think you are digging yourself too deep in this one." Raven glanced at the others, observing how they reflected her anxiety.

"Common guys! Don't you want to stop Red-X? Besides it's no different from what Cyborg did when we were infiltrating the HIVE academy!"

Cyborg flinched, and felt his anger rising, but he had to keep himself in check. No good would come out of this if they didn't find a compromise.

"Why don't we just let things lie low for a little while? Red-X hasn't done anything lately, so maybe something will happen soon. Besides, I think Leon will be monitoring his employees closely, to make sure we don't interfere."

He shuddered remembering the angry man. Who know's what Leon would be willing to do?

Robin slowly started to think.

Cyborg saw his chance, and put his hand on his leader's shoulder.

"Seriously, man. If you go down the route your going, you'll be no better then Slade."

That got Robin's attention. He shook his head and looked up at Cyborg.

"Thanks Cy. I don't know why that even came up." He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess the Red-X thing really is getting out of hand…"

He thanked the rest of them and said he was going to bed. Everyone looked at each other, and sighed in relief.

"I will go make sure Robin is okay, friends. It hurts my florigans to see Robin bent awkwardly like the bulls of Krayzorg."

Starfire quickly floated away, following after Robin.

"Well those two make an odd pair", said Raven.

Cyborg shrugged, imagining them dating. Things might get a little more fun. "Yea, but maybe she can keep Robin's mind on better things."

"Aww, dude!"

"What's wrong BB?"

"Robin's room is closest to mine!"

He groaned and muttered about having to sleep on the couch, while Raven blanched at the mental images in her head.

Cyborg started laughing his butt off, thinking things might be okay after all.

* * *

**Well there you go. Glad this turned out longer then my previous chapters. Thank you for reading. Might be a while before ch. 6 comes up, I have some point of view things to sort out.**


End file.
